Hilary's Acting As If
by Nakashima1992
Summary: Just an average day in the life of Hilary Tatibana turns into a week of excitement. A one shot songfic to "As If" by Sarah Evans. TyHil. Rated T for inferences.


A/N: In this fanfic Hilary and Tyson are both 20 years-old.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, I just like to play around with the characters every now-and-again.**

* * *

**Hilary's Acting As If**

_Ooh yeah…_

It was a hot summer day in mid July. Hilary was walking to her new job as a coach for young beybladers. She turned the corner to the street her job was on and ran smack into her boyfriend, Tyson.

_I love it when you wear those worn out blue jeans._

_Walking all around in the big sunshine_

"Sorry." Tyson said. "Oh, Hilary, I was looking for you!"

Hilary smiled, looking at her boyfriend who, in her eyes, was flawless.

_Baby, let me believe that you're perfect…_

"I-I've got s-something to ask you…" Tyson stammered, starting to blush.

… _at least for a little while_

"I was just thinking… I was wondering if… um…"Tyson stammered again, trying to find the right words.

_You don't have to tell me what you're thinkin'_

_You can keep all that to yourself_

Tyson got down on one knee and, holding a diamond ring, said, "Will you marry me, Hilary?"

Hilary gasped. "Tyson… I… Yes!" She said, tears coming to her eyes. She was happy. This was the day she'd waited 5 years for.

_Baby, we got such a good thing going, don't show me that you're someone else_

Hilary hugged her new fiancé and he said, "Is it ok if the wedding is in a week?"

"A week?!" Hilary said, surprised. "But there's so much planning to do!"

'_Cause I'm acting as if this blue sky's never gonna rain down on me_

"Don't worry, Hilary," Tyson said, "I've already booked a church and I just bought a new house that's perfect for a family!"

_I'm telling myself this true love's never gonna leave me lonely_

"But what about a honey moon spot, including transportation and a hotel? And what about my job?!" Hilary almost shouted with worry.

_Unless there's something I've missed, I'm acting as if_

"I just talked to your boss and as of tomorrow you have a month and 2 weeks off and I already planned out everything for the honeymoon." Tyson said, trying to calm down his fiancée, but to no avail.

"Oh so you knew I was gonna say yes? What if I said no?" Hilary yelled.

"Hilary it's been five years since we started going out. Why would you say no?" Tyson said, grabbing her hand.

_We don't have to have that conversation_

_Baby, don't you think it's going fine?_

"You've got a point but it's still bad to assume things." Hilary said.

"Oh and it's only going to be a small thing. I invited your parents, my dad, Grandpa, Max, Kai, Ray, and Daichi." Tyson said.

_We don't need to send out invitations, to tell the world that you're mine_

'Wow. He didn't forget anything.' Hilary thought. 'I'm glad.'

'_Cause I'm acting as if this blue sky's never gonna rain down on me_

A week passed, filled with finding the perfect wedding dress, matching veil, and, most importantly, the perfect wedding bands.

It was finally time for the wedding.

Hilary waited anxiously at the end of the isle for her father to come and lead her to her groom.

Her father came and walked her down the isle and said to her on the way, "You've found a fine man, Hilary."

She got to the front of the church and met Tyson with a smile. Then, Max, Tyson's best man, nudged him and he blushed. Just thinking about his brown-haired bride made him smile.

_I'm telling myself this true love's never gonna leave me lonely_

_Unless there's something I've missed I'm acting as if_

They said their vows and kissed, a long, deep kiss.

_As is your sweet kiss is never gonna fade away_

They stared at each other for a while, love and temptation filled their eyes.

_And the way you look at me will never change_

A day later their plane ride was over and they were just outside the Honolulu airport.

Hilary ran ahead, taking in the view of the beautiful island they landed on.

"It's so gorgeous!!" She said, looking at Tyson approaching her in his casual wear.

'_Cause I love it when you wear those worn out blue jeans_

_Walking all around in the big sunshine_

They went for a swim in the cool ocean for a few hours before they headed back to their hotel.

'_Cause I'm acting as if this blue sky's never gonna rain down on me_

By the time they got back to the hotel it was dark. They headed up to their hotel room and went over to the bed. They immediately started to kiss, a slow, passionate kiss.

_And I'm telling myself this true love's never gonna leave me lonely_

_I'm acting as if this blue sky's never gonna rain down on me_

Things heated up and after a while they were asleep in each other's arms.

_I'm telling myself this true love's never gonna leave me lonely_

_Unless there's something I missed…_

_Unless there's something I've missed I'm acting as if_

**

* * *

****A/N: I hope you enjoyed my song fic! Please review! I accept constructive criticism but please don't flame me. And incase you were wondering there is a difference. This was a one shot so I won't be putting out any more chapters. Thanx to anyone one who reads this!**


End file.
